For decades insulation has been used in metal buildings to retard thermal transfer through the roof as well as the wall structures. Typical roof and wall insulation configurations use blanket insulation. The thermal resistance offered by the insulation is compromised when it is compressed or packed down. In conventional metal roof and wall insulation systems, when the roof structure is applied to the tops of the roof purlins, or the wall structure is applied to the girts, the thick layer of blanket insulation is compressed, thus reducing the thermal resistance of the insulation system. In some areas of the conventional roof and wall systems, the compression of the insulation is so severe that a thermal short is created, thus substantially degrading the insulation properties of the insulation system.
Additionally, there is a growing interest in increasing the insulating capabilities of roofs of existing buildings. As the state of the art of roof and wall insulating systems advances, owners and operators of these structures are demanding retrofit options for existing roofs and walls to drive down the costs associated with the heating and cooling of these structures. In addition, retrofit roofs and walls can generally be added to existing structures at a fraction of the cost of replacing the building and due to further advances in the roof and wall retrofit systems the owner and operator often see improvements in the capacity of the structure to resist moisture intrusion brought about by rain and snow.